Deathwalker vs Angel, Slayer and Kirby
Note! This battle is over. Deathwalker13000: "...........so, I need to test my powers....any user who wishes to challenge me, come forth- if you dare." Thefallenangel407: Hey Deathwalker, I accept your challenge! But let's make this interesting... how about me, Legend, and Kirby face off against you, Deadeye, Spade, Pulse, Kira, Slade, and The Corruption. And to make it even more interesting, me and you shall fight each other while my other manifestations fight yours. Arbiter: ".....you misunderstand me. Deathwalker is not a manifestation of me, but a sentient being created when I shed my emotion. However, I went by the name Deathwalker. But I accept your challenge: Three on one. Call me Arbiter." Angel: Okay... It's on! to Kirby Angel: Looks like we'll have to work together to fight Arbiter... it makes me uneasy to say that to you Kirby... UltimateKirbyfan: Yeah... I know... Angel: Well... here goes! spins the air around him to create a shield that looks suspiciously like a mirror battle catches Saber-X's eye. He puts his arm forward to blast a lightning blade, thinks about it, then pulls back... Saber-X1138: Hey! What's goin' on here? waits for an opponent to attack Angel: Okay Legend you go! Legendary Slayer of Light, The: Gladly. up a storm Legend: My power is unique in that it can be only around someone who shows even a tiny bit of emotion, since that is not you Arbiter I'll just have to go with Angel. (*Deathwalker raises an eyebrow*) raises his shield and expands it to protect all of his weak points Thesecret1070: Hee-Hee. Arbiter: ".........a shield? .......Very well. I'm still waiting to be attacked." laughs UltimateKirbyfan: Well by the time Legend attacks I'll be retired already so I'll go! raises his hand to move the storm at a fast rate towards Arbiter while forming it into hundreds of tiny, poison-tipped spears at the same time (*Deathwalker vaporizes the spears with a blink of his eye. Deathwalkers eys glow golden.) Angel: I don't know about my personality clones but I expected you'd destroy those spears. Now it's my turn! the vapor from the spears to create an oxygen tank (*Deathwalker breaks into the minds of Kirby, Angel, and Slayer.) Angel: You sure about that Arbiter? Those two may not be aware but I am! the oxygen tank Angel made and out comes a strange gas-like substance Arbiter: ".............It's not a question of whether you are aware. It's a question of if you can resist it. You aren't even making an effort to stop me." Slayer, and Kirby begin hallucinating Angel: Do you even know what was in that oxygen tank?! In a few minutes you're gonna be out of there whether you like it or not! I rig these things with tiny indestructible explosives which are specifically designed to harm anyone who is not me so even if I happen to be in the blast range I won't be harmed! Oh and if you teleport they shut down and home in on you and resume the countdown from where they shut down at. Your choice Arbiter... make it! (*Angel, Kirby, and Slayer have not made an effort to block the attack on their minds and begin to suffer intense pain. Arbiter intentionally detonates Angel's explosives with his mind and absorbs the fire's energy to increase his power.) Angel: (Aw man! That oxygen tank was all I had! Is this how it really ends? Valerie wouldn't give this easily and she's a hero... hero! I never even got a chance to fight her myself and this is how it ends?! I can't fight it... gonna black out...) UltimateKirbyfan: Hey Angel I know you're thinking it's hopeless but come on! Hero would probably want you to live! After all, you two are arch-enemies! Don't count yourself out yet! stands still and waits. Angel: (Kirby! He's right! It's not hopeless after all!) free of the mind grip for all three of them Hah! You really think that would work on me, Arbiter! Well think again! attacks the mind of Angel. Arbiter: ".....you do not know how to fight with your thoughts, do you? I am attacking your mind. You cannot shield yourself from me unless you know how I am attacking you." Angel:Hey! I may be just a commander clone of the real guy but I'll tell you that I have yet to die! And yeah I guess I've never really battled with my thoughts before so I'm a noob right now... whatever "noob" means... Get out of my head and fight me like a true gent! I'll even throw in an extra ssword for you! four swords all equal in appearence Angel: I dare you to fight unequal now Arbiter! Enguarde! (And I'm just trying to be a unique villain by the way which should explain my chivalrous way of fighting) Ultimate: I certainly am an interesting specimen huh... Arbiter: ".....many people.....heroes and villains.........have died from accepting a challenge from their adversary. However, I will accept your challenge. I am perfect, flawed one, and therefore cannot die.........." holds out his arm. White mist forms around his hand and curves into the shape of a six-foot long white rapier. In Deathwalker's left hand forms a black dagger. Angel: Again, enguarde! waits for Angel to approach him slashes Arbiter with a mysterious blade of air and watches as it succeeds Hero Forever: Well done on the part of all but I am expecting a loss out of Deathwalker. If I am fighting him on my own you three (or is it now two) should be able to take care of this crazed fighter. -As soon as the blade contacts Arbiter's skin, the air becomes electrified, and lightning strikes Angel from where he hit Arbiter. Arbiter uses this opportunity to charge up energy.- Category:Battles that Deathwalker13000 has participated in Category:Battles that Legendary Slayer of Light, The has participated in Category:Battles that Thefallenangel407 has participated in Category:Battles that UltimateKirbyfan has participated in